Tailgate folding lifts are known which move up and down to lift and lower objects relative to a truck bed. When the loading operations are completed it is desired to drive the truck away, but with the platform tilted in a folded position against the back of the truck. Obviously, it is undesirable for the platform to engage in a folding mode with a person or cargo on it. It is an object of this invention to provide a safety circuit which will at least reduce the risk of this undesired result.